Para un amigo
by BlackBurningHeart
Summary: Cuando viejos sentimientos salen a la luz, lo único que se hace es añorar...


**Para un amigo.**

**Hola!:D, bueno para ser sincera, no me veia escribiendo un One-Short, IchiRuki, je, je, no es que no me guste la pareja, pero la verdad, es que soy un 100% ByaRuki, je, je. Pero no se me vino una inspiracion de golpe, y bueno, me parecio perfecto para un IchiRuki XD. Disfrute mucho de hacerla, asi que espero que la disfruten tanto como ustedes...mmmm, ahora que lo pienso, este es el primer Fic, que no tiene como titulo una cansio xD.**

**Bue la verddad es que debria seguir con mis otros Fic, je, je, pero este One-Short me ayudo a relajarme un poco, je, je.**

**Bueno no doy mas vueltas, aqui va el Fic.**

**

* * *

****Advertencia: Spoiler, sino estan al tant del Manga, estan advertidos**

**Bleach no me pertence, es de Kubo-Sama (Pobechito esta enfermo T.T), esto es sin fines de lucro, solo fines regreativos.**

**Prologo: Después de la batalla con Aizen, dos años pasaron, Ichigo perdió sus poderes, y su vida regreso a normalidad. Cursa el último año de la secundaria y tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo. Toda esta en paz.**

"**Ofrecer amistad a quien pide amor es como dar pan a quien muere de sed." Anonimo.**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, camina a paso lento después de un largo día de trabajo en la tienda de su jefa Ikumi. Bufa molesto, parecía que la locura lo rodeara, ahora no solo tenía que aguantar a su violento y psicópata, levantarlo todas las mañanas a golpes, sino que también tenía que soportar a la loca de su jefa que si llegaba 3 minutos tarde ya lo estaba yendo a buscar.

Las calle estaba tranquila, casi nadie caminaba por esos lares; ya que montones de ladrones, mafiosos, asesinos, etc. Asechaban por esas calles, pero él no le tomaba importancia, no tenía miedo a los imbéciles de todos los días, y el ya había adquirido cierta fama entre esos tarados, el inspiraba miedo para ellos; por eso mismo siempre tomaba esas calles desiertas, no tenia que soportar el bullicio de las personas volviendo a trabajar, ni la molestia que ocasionaban los criminales.

Miro al cielo nostálgico al cielo…dos años…dos años habían pasado desde que la vio por última vez, al amor de su vida, a las chica que le robo todos los pensamientos y todos los suspiros, a la cual daría su vida por tener la oportunidad de verla tan solo una vez más…la amaba…la amaba profundamente. Pero el destino era cruel e impredecible, y se enamoro de la persona equivocada, ya que ellos no estaban destinados para estar juntos, por que el…era un humano...y ella…era un Shinigami….Si la mujer que le había robado el corazón no era otra que Kuchiki Rukia, la segadora de Almas que de un día para otro, dio vuelta su mundo.

Extrañaba ser Shinigami, extrañaba tener el poder para proteger a su familia, extrañaba a sus amigos en la Soul Society….extraña a Rukia, extrañaba sus patadas cuando él decía algo que la molestaba, extrañaba sus estúpidos dibujos, extraña su gruesa voz llamándolo con dureza, extrañaba burlarse de su estatura, extrañaba tenerla en su armario, extrañaba su pelo, su aroma, pero lo que más extrañaba eran sus hermoso ojos anís, esos ojos se perdía cada vez que los veía, toda Rukia se podía ver en ellos, la belleza y la dulzura, y la fiereza y nobleza que tanto la caracterizaba.

Tan solo habían pasado dos años desde su aventura como Shinigami sustituto, y a él se le hacían que más bien eran décadas. El sufría tanto la ausencia de sus poderes…de sus otros amigos…de Ella. Pero sus otros amigos, Chad, Inoue, Ishida…todos olvidaron tan rápido, todos aceptaron volver a lo de antes tan fácil…que casi los envidiaba; Ishida tal vez le resultaba más fácil, ay que el aun sigue con sus actividades Quincy, pero aun así el no quería acepar la realidad, el no quería que las cosas se quedaran así y que un día se levantara…y olvidara su experiencia como Shinigami, que olvidara a la Soul Society, a Renji, a Byakuya, que olvidara el Mundo hueco, a Nell, a Ulquiorra…que olvidara a Rukia…

Regreso su vista al camino, y paro de golpe al ver que casi se pasaba de su casa, miro con tristeza como todo estaba tan tranquilo y pacifico…no señales de un espíritu, no señales de Hollow…no señales de Rukia. Su único recuerdo de ese mundo era Kon, que no dejaba de recordarle la falta que Rukia le hacía, al llamarla "Nee-San", cuando la empezaba a extrañar tanto como él.

Ichigo rezaba por que una amiga como ella fuera inolvidable, que su amor por ella nunca se extinga. Pero el era realista…al final el tiempo se lleva todo.

* * *

Finalmente el anaranjado muchacho entro resignado a su hogar, completamente inconsciente de que su amada se encontraba a solo unos metros de distancia, subida a un techo, mirando al muchacho de lejos. Observo con tristeza como entro a su casa sin ni siquiera notar su presencia. Cerró sus ojos con pesar, su misión ya estaba cumplida, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Rukia sabia, que esa la última vez que viera al dueño de su corazón, y debía aprovecharlo, porque después no tendría la oportunidad de volver al Mundo Humano. Ya que mañana debía cumplir con su desino como noble adoptada que era, Rukia sabía que mañana mismo moriría…moriría por dentro…en el mismo momento en que se uniera en matrimonio con un hombre que no amaba, con un noble que ni siquiera conocía. Se odiaba…se odiaba por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para decírselo frente a frente, para tomar un Gigai y decirle a Ichigo cuanto lo amaba.

Una lagrima de plata se deslizo por su mejilla, mientras que el atardecer marcaba el fin del día y el principio de la noche. Este era el final, el final de su triste historia de amor, bueno si se podía llamar así, ya que sol estaba ella…y sus intensos sentimientos. Nunca tendría su final feliz, con su príncipe azul, donde ella estaba con quien amaba, y él la ama tan como ella lo hacía.

Pero eso no era más que una fantasía, un dulce sueño el cual perecería junto a su felicidad, su Alma…su corazón…Ya hacía dos años que anhelaba tenerlo a su lado, en una dura batalla, volviendo del colegio, dándole un consejo, amándolo secretamente; ahora lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo desde lejos…y esta era la última vez lo podría ver.

En un momento creyó que podría soportarlo, que se dedicaría a pleno a su trabajo y amigos y a la larga se olvidaría de Ichigo…años después encontraría a otro hombre que la amara y que ella lo amara también; y viviría su vida sin problemas; tal como Ichigo lo estaba haciendo ahora…Pero se equivoco, porque no lo pudo quitar de su corazón, no pudo dejar de añorarlo, no pudo olvidarse de sus hermosos momento que paso con él, de sus cálidos ojos ámbar, de su rebelde y naranja cabello, je, recordar a Ichigo enojado cada vez que alguien insinuaba que era teñido siempre la había hecho reír. Simplemente no podía, fue allí donde comenzó a ir al Mundo Humano en sus tiempos libres, solo para quedarse horas simplemente viendo a Ichigo divertirse con sus amigos, deleitándose con su masculina voz y su tierna carita cuando se enojaba por algo, solo para sentirlo que estaba cerca suyo, solo para sentir la satisfacción y calidez en su corazón, solo para no sentirse vacía sin él…Y ahora…estaba más vacía que nunca.

Cuantas veces había pensado en abandonar todo, solo para estar con él…Pero no podía hacer eso, simplemente no podía, heriría mucha gente, y no podía sacrificar la felicidad de los demás, por la suya, seria egoísta….no eso definitivamente no era la solución…en realidad no había solución para su mal…

Mas lagrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos, la noche finalmente había caído…era hora de volver, era hora cumplir con su deber, era hora del adiós… "Adiós Ichigo….Adiós para siempre". Y desapareció tras las puertas que la llevaban a la Soul Society.

* * *

Después de cenar con su familia, Ichigo se dio un largo baño (Mas largo de lo normal) se dirigió hacia su habitación como hacia todos días para descansar, mientras se terminaba de secar el pelo. Al llegar, Kon estaba más molesto de lo usual; e Ichigo no estaba de humor para aguantarlo, así que ignoro por completo el griterío y lloriqueos del peluche y se acostó directamente en su cama, cerrando los ojos con tedio.

A los pocos segundos, molesto Kon se subió a su pecho y y le piso la cara mientras le gritaba.

¡IDIOTA!- Grito el peluchito estampando su pie contra la cara de Ichigo.

Ichigo reaccionó al instante y tomo a Kon del pescuezo, y se sentó en la cama para enfrentar al molesto Model Soul.

¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces peluche psicópata?- Grita a todo pulmón, y con el rostro rojo de enojo, y de la pata de Kon.

¡Te lo merecías, idiota, por no escucharme cuando te digo algo tan importante, como que Nee-San estuvo aquí!- Grito Kon, moviéndose compulsivamente, tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

¡Pero qué…- Ichigo iba a seguir con su réplica cuando analizo lo que el león acaba de decir.

Rukia estuvo aquí…- Susurro atónito.

Finalmente Ichigo lo soltó y Kon señalo una alta repisa arriba de la cama de Ichigo.

¡Si, Si, y dejo una nota arriba de esa repisa!, eh tratado a tomarla desde hace mucho, pero no llego- Dice desanimado.

Ichigo miro sorprendido al peluche, y se subió a la cama y miro la alta repisa, efectivamente había un sobre con una Chappy de los de Rukia, diciendo su nombre en el. Sonrió con dulzura, como extrañaba esos dibujitos, sin poder aguantar las ansias, se bajó de la cama y se sentó en ella, abrió el sobre, y desdoblo el papel, el esperaba encontrarse con uno de esos acertijos que escondía un mensaje como los que hacia Rukia, mas se equivoco debido a que se trataba de un breve poema.

_Para un amigo._

_Veo la desolación de un corazón que no deja de anhelar._

_Siento el vacio de tu alma y la mía._

_Intuyo la confusión de tu latir._

_Padezco de una incapacidad para sanar viejos amores._

_Un corazón frio hacia los demás._

_Un miedo a confesar._

_Un miedo a enamorarse._

_Sufro de la enfermedad de un amor no correspondido._

_A un romance nunca ocurrido._

_De heridas que no cierran._

_De un futuro incierto me aferro._

_De una esperanza ingenua me engaño._

_¿Qué hacer con un sentimiento tan doloroso y puro, como el amor?_

_Nada._

_Más que estar a tu lado y esperar._

_Esperar al día en que tu corazón sane, y puedas volver a amar de verdad._

_Esperar al día que me veas como más que una amiga._

Al terminar de leer, Ichigo no salió de su asombro hasta al menos pasados unos 5 minutos. Kon miraba preocupado a su amigo. De repente Ichigo reaccionó, y desesperado comenzó a buscar algún rastro de la chica, pero fue detenido por su amigo.

Ella se fue Ichigo…- Confirmo Kon, quien si podía sentir la presencia de Rukia.

Bajo la cabeza desilusionado, mirando al piso, perdido en sus pensamientos… "¡Ella me ama….me ama!, ¡¿ahora qué voy a hacer, no puedo verla…ni sentirla…como llegare a ella…como iré a la Soul Society para decirle lo mucho que el también la amaba?" Pensó alarmado, miro la carta nuevamente…y su mirada cambio a una de pura determinación, levanto la cabeza bien en alto y se decidió "No sé cómo, pero descubriré una forma de recuperar mis poderes…ahora lo que sea para lograr; desde ahora no descansare hasta encontrar la manera de llegar a ella…Rukia….estaremos juntos, es una promesa, llegare a ti, me confesaré y por fin tendremos el final que nos merecemos…y nada, ni nadie me detendrá".

Lo que Ichigo no se imaginaba, es que el destino era frio y cruel; y que su oportunidad de ser feliz con Rukia se estaba a un día de esfumarse, tal polvo con el viento…

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad es que cuando lo termine, se me ocurrio hacer un segundo capitulo, y que fue un Two-Short, pero la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de que les guste, asi que, se los dejo a ustedes para que decidan, si quieren que lo deje tal como esta, o si quieren que lo termine de otra manera...**

**Me despido, nos vemos :D**


End file.
